


Captivated

by jeongyeonasaur



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur
Summary: Yoohyeon doesn't like Dami's music. Dami doesn't like Yoohyeon. But something happened and now, Dami has to protect Yoohyeon.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54
Collections: Deukae Vampire Ficfest 2k20





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D I'm a new Somnie hehe this is only the second time I've written a 2yoo fic. And also, vampire fics are not my forte so please forgive me :))

Captivated – 2Yoo

_DC Vampire Fic Fest Entry_

~

It’s absurd. Yoohyeon thinks it’s absolutely absurd that she is assigned to cover for her coworker’s assignment. It’s not every day that Yoohyeon gets to experience a day off from the toxic world of media and showbiz. How come she’s assigned for something she was told to stay away from?

With much frustration, she grabs her coat and heads out her apartment. Her company specifically told her to lay off this particular group because they’ve been on fire from the netizens ever since she released her honest review about them. But here she is, on the way to cover the same group (band, actually) because they’re short in manpower.

Yoohyeon scrolls through her newsfeed. Reports of disappearances and deaths all over the internet. The more Yoohyeon scrolls, the scarier the news gets. She opted to put her phone back in her bag. She’d rather have a peaceful mind before she gets to hear _disturbing_ music again. Looking back, her parents never expected her to go to this kind of career path. She was expected to be a doctor, lawyer, or even a veterinarian because of her love for animals. So when she told her parents that she wants to be in the music industry, their world shook. Of course she got the support but a lot of questions had to be answered before that. In the end, she became a critic. A music critic.

Upon arriving, Yoohyeon slips herself inside a booth where she can see the stage perfectly. She ordered a drink and some food to keep her company. Guys tried to hit on her but she ignored each and every one of them. She’s not looking for any relationships at the moment. She’s not even looking for a hook up. She just wants to get the job done because she wants to go home and play with her dog.

Six months ago, she covered the same group. It was her first individual assignment as a music critic for a popular magazine. To say that she was excited would be an understatement because she was beyond the moon. The band she was going to cover was the rising band named _Eye_. Yoohyeon, in all honesty didn’t know what kind of music the band was making. She decided to hear it live and for the first time during her cover just so she can be fair and have an unbiased opinion. True to her words, she made a very _very_ distinct criticism. It caused uproar from the band’s supporters causing her to be removed from the indie department just after the article was released.

So when Yoohyeon says she’s not really getting the point as to why she’s covering the same band that almost jeopardized her entire career, she means it. “Hey, aren’t you the music critic who said that Eye’s music is too dark?” a girl said. There, someone finally recognized her.

“Yeah! You’re that Kim girl who can’t appreciate quality music!” another fan of Eye accused her. It’s not that she can’t appreciate music. She just found it dark. Although the article never said anything about not having quality in music.

Yoohyeon gives a tired smile and raises her pen, signifying that she’s there to be a critic as well. Before the girl can say another word, someone already did. “Leave her alone,” a mid-length haired woman said. She immediately recognized her as Dami, the keyboardist of the band. The girls leave them alone. Yoohyeon’s eyes stare at Dami, someone who was busy drinking from her glass.

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” Yoohyeon stands and offers a hand. Dami stares at her, not taking her hand. “I’m Kim Y-,”

“Yoohyeon. Yeah, I know you. You gave us a dark critic six months ago,” Dami puts her drink down. “I think I know enough based from the words you used to describe our music,” the girl walks away from the bar, going to the back stage access door.

A deep sigh escapes her lips. She’s about to have a long night ahead of her.

When Eye gets called to perform on the stage, Yoohyeon was already on third glass of sunrise. She isn’t the type to get drunk but as soon as she reaches her fifth, it’ll be a mess. She watches the performance with passion. She wants to prove Dami wrong. She wants to make sure that her next article about Eye will be known not because of the criticisms but because she made a groundbreaking article. Whether she admits it or not, the way Dami and her talked earlier made something boil inside her.

After the show, Yoohyeon makes sure her notes are safe inside her bag before she emptied her last glass of sunrise. Past midnight didn’t seem too dangerous before but now that Yoohyeon thinks about it, the dark and cold alley she’s walking through seemed eerie. She has this feeling that she’s being watched and she’s not happy about it. Walking faster, Yoohyeon suddenly gets slammed against the bricked wall. “What the?” her vision spinning from the impact plus the drinks she consumed didn’t really help her.

“Pretty neck you have there, girly,” cold hands wrap around her neck, keeping her still. No matter how much she struggled and try to break free, it did nothing. The man holding her was too strong. He didn’t even budge. “You reek of pure blood smell! I hate pure bloods,” Yoohyeon holds back her tears. Is this the reason why people are disappearing? Maybe it’s because she’s drunk? Is she? Yoohyeon’s mind thinks of a hundred different thoughts just to make things sensible. But nothing comes into sense.

“I.. Let me go,” she chokes out. She feels her neck getting bruised by the way the man holds her. She feels something enter her system. But the pain was far greater for Yoohyeon to think about that now.

“Do you know how hard it is to find a _decent_ meal these days? The pure bloods control everything that happens here! We can’t even feed for our own sanity,” the man shows his fangs, sending a shiver down Yoohyeon’s spine. “What makes you think I will let you go? You’d be my breakfast, lunch, and dinner after three days of starvation!” the man slashes her shoulder, making her bleed. The pain reminds her that she’s alive although it also makes her question for how long.

Yoohyeon prays to all the gods she knows. She’s not religious but there’s not much of a choice for her. With her consciousness hanging on a thin thread, Yoohyeon musters up all her strength for one last push.

“Ahh, so that’s why it’s smells so bad around,” someone says before the man could even have a bite. Yoohyeon hits the ground, worsening her injury but at least now she can breathe. The man or vampire, as Yoohyeon would hate to believe, stands in front of her with a defensive stance.

“Who are you?!” the vampire shouts. Even with a blurry vision, Yoohyeon can see the evident fear from the vampire’s movements.

Footsteps approach them, just as the vampire steps backwards. “You’ve caused enough alarm for us already, half blood,” the same voice echoed in Yoohyeon’s mind. Not a minute later, she hears another word, “Burn.” And the vampire burns and then disintegrates.

“H-help,” she reaches out to that someone who just killed the vampire who attacked her. Yoohyeon doesn’t care who the person is. She just wants to survive. Before she completely dives into the darkness that has been consuming her since earlier, she feels a pair of cold hands carry her. Unlike the vampire earlier, the pair of hands holding her feels delicate, secure, almost safe.

~

Yoohyeon wakes up in an unfamiliar room. It’s not as light as her room but it’s not totally dark as well. She tries to sit up but the pain from her shoulder made her cringe. “You’re awake. We thought you’d be comatose with the blood you lost,” a pretty girl wearing white dress told her. The girl owns a wide pair of expressive eyes and probably the cutest face Yoohyeon has ever seen.

“Uhm, you are?” she asks with a soft voice. The girl smiles which made Yoohyeon’s heart race. How is the girl so attractive when she’s not even doing anything?

“I’m Gahyeon! I’m the youngest in this household. You are called Kim Yoohyeon, right?” she nods. “Great! I think Dami’s still debating about what we should do with you,” a smile escapes from Gahyeon’s lips, showing her undeniably called fangs.

And then Yoohyeon’s memories flashes in her mind. The vampire, the fangs, the burning, the person who saved her. “What?! It’s not a dream?!” she exclaims. The fear that runs throughout her system evident to the vampire standing in front of her.

“Don’t worry. I have no desire to eat you,” Gahyeon reassures. “Come on, we have to get you changed because in a few minutes, they will call you for judgement,” the girl hands Yoohyeon her clothes from last night.

“Uhm, what judgement? Am I gonna get killed?” she asks.

“Silly human! We don’t kill humans. We simply decide if we will wipe your memories from yesterday or just let you go with a traumatizing memory so you won’t tell anyone about us,” the way Gahyeon explained it to her made Yoohyeon shiver once again. “I think Dami wants the latter option for you.”  
  
“What?!”

“She hates you, you know. She gives so much effort in the band’s music so when you called it dark, she took it to the heart. Although I’m pretty sure she doesn’t have one,” Gahyeoon laughs like a child. That idea scared Yoohyeon most. “Anyway, the Serein Triad doesn’t like it traumatizing humans. It makes them feel more humane if they just let it go.”

Doors open revealing three thrones at the end. In the middle, stands Dami with an unamused expression. Yoohyeon remembers how the vampire burned into ashes. How Dami saved her before she passed out.

“She’s here!” Gahyeon announces. Three women was on each throne. Yoohyeon assumes they are all vampires just because they look too beautiful to be human. On the middle, a woman with purple hair sits, her eyes looked caring yet there is an uncertain feeling around her. On her right, a black haired woman with sharp features rests. She reminds Yoohyeon of a wolf. If that’s possible. And then on the left, another woman sits. This woman gives out a warm smile, unlike the other two. Her red hair makes her look on fire but at the same time, there is a certain cold aura still hanging around her.

“I told you, no need for her to be here!” Dami exclaims. There was a certain kind of fear that made Yoohyeon shiver but she tried her best not to show it.

“We decide what is needed or not, Dami. Keep your mouth shut,” the purple haired woman says. She then turns to Yoohyeon, “I’m Jiu. I assume you know about us?”

“Uhm, I think? But not entirely sure to be honest,” she answers. She notices the scoff that escaped from the black haired woman.

“Well, let’s hear your theory then!” the red haired one declares. “Humans always make the best theories anyway,” her fangs shows but somehow, it didn’t feel threatening. Not to Yoohyeon at least.

“Sua-unnie,” the girl on the right suddenly chirps. “We should just get this over with. We have more matters to discuss about this,” she continues.

“Hush, Sua and Sing. Let the human speak,” Jiu says. “Yoohyeon, I would like to make an offer to you,” she finishes. The way she said it made Yoohyeon scared that if she rejects, she’d be their dinner.

“O-okay?”

Jiu smiles, for a moment, Yoohyeon forgets she’s a vampire, “You get to keep your memories.”

“Unnie!” Dami complains.

“Jiu!” Sua says at the same time.

“Jiu-unnie,” Sing looks at her with confused eyes.

They were about to protest when Jiu makes a hush gesture, “But you will reside here. And Dami, you will guard her.”

“What?” Dami exclaims. “No!”

“Yes,” Jiu stands up. “Because Yoohyeon will help us get rid of the half bloods,” cold fingers touches Yoohyeon’s chin.

“Me? Help?” she says, obviously confused.

“Yes, sweetie,” her eyes almost hypnotized the human girl. But then she turns around, “Think about it, Yoohyeon was attacked amidst the presence of a pure blood. Dami’s presence of all people. Meaning she is someone will the type of blood vampires cannot resist.”

Sua instantly appears beside Yoohyeon, her nose touching the base of her neck, “You’re right. She does smell _delicious_.”

In a swift moment, Dami is in front of her and they are meters away from the Serein Triad. “Alright, hands off!” the shorter girl turns around, facing Yoohyeon. “You really give me nothing but a headache, Kim Yoohyeon,” she says with a cold voice.

“That’s settled then,” Jiu returns to her throne. “Dami, accompany Yoohyeon into taking all her clothes from her house then have her back her before sunset. We don’t want thirsty half bloods after our precious human friend.”

~

“So… you don’t get burned by the sun?” Yoohyeon bravely asks as they walk to where she lives.

“Do you think I’d be here if I was going to die by sunlight?” Dami hisses.

“What if I give you garlic?” she asks again, her curiosity running wild. Will Dami burn like vampires do in movies?

“They smell terrible but that’s about it,” the girl dismisses.

“How about prayers?” Dami stops her steps and faces Yoohyeon.

“Praying to your Gods won’t help you. Begging for our mercy will. Now shut up,” she starts walking again.

Yoohyeon, even though Dami hates her, still wants to know more, “What if I shoot you with silver bullets?!”

“Seriously, do I look like a pesky werewolf to you?”

“Werewolves exist?!” she exclaims, garnering looks from other people. Dami places her cold hands to cover her mouth.

“Are you always so loud?” she shouts in a whisper. “Only half bloods cannot go outside during the daylight but their human companions can so we better be quiet or else they’ll follow and corner us before we even reach back the mansion.”

They reach Yoohyeon’s apartment complex just before three in the afternoon. Dami stays outside to guard the place from human companions. Yoohyeon fixes everything up, packs all her bags, and goes out. Just a quarter past five.

“Hey, how we carry all of these?” she asks the vampire. Dami looks at her and sighs.

“Let’s hail a cab,” with one whistle, a cab arrives in front of the complex.

“Mistress, it’s nice of you to summon me,” the driver says. Dami nods and gestures to the bags.

Yoohyeon quietly followes, she sits beside Dami inside the cab, “Who..”

“Ah, he’s a vampire too. A half blood but tamed by us. He can’t hurt any human because we supply him with our own supplements,” Dami explaines. The driver gets inside the cab and starts driving.

“What do you mean supplements?” she asks again.

For the first time, Yoohyeon witnesses Dami’s eyes turn red. She feels scared for her life, “The more you, the harder it is for us to set you free, Kim Yoohyeon.”

~

The mansion had no lights when the two arrived. It was past seven in the evening so Yoohyeon figured that vampires hated lights. But on the other side, Dami seemed suspicious.

“Stay here,” Dami says and then goes out the cab. Yoohyeon can only see the brightness of Dami’s red eyes because of the darkness surrounding them.

And then something pushes the car, causing the metal door to become dent. Yoohyeon’s scream echoes around the driveway of the mansion. That’s when Jiu and the rest come out. Sua holding, what Yoohyeon assumes, a half blood. Scared for her life, Yoohyeon gets out of the cab, but it seemed like a bad idea because she gets tackled on the ground by another half blood.

“Dami, protect Yoohyeon!” Sing shouts from the porch as another half blood dies in front of her.

Dami can’t burn the half blood tackling Yoohyeon so she just pierced the vampire using her hand. “I told you to stay inside the car!” she exclaims.

“I was scared!” Yoohyeon answers.

“It’s scarier here for you!” the vampire says. She picks up Yoohyeon and makes her stand behind her. “Stay here, no one will touch you if I’m here,” Dami orders.

Yoohyeon watches as Dami burned half bloods. She also noticed how the others eliminated half bloods on their way. Gahyeon appears beside Yoohyeon, “Weird. They don’t know how to trace pure bloods.”

“Less talking, more killing, Gahyeon!” Dami tells. She gets scratched by a half blood, making her wince.

“Unnie!” Gahyeon’s powers is the opposite of Dami’s. She controls ice. She can freeze anyone on sight. “Shiver,” she says. Almost half of the attacking half bloods froze.

“I’ve had it!” Sua shouts from the terrace. She puts both of her hands in front, “Degenerate.” Half bloods start to decay as if they’re turning old with each second. Then they all died.

Dami turns to her, wounded and with blood dripping from her eyes, “I can’t… see.” Dami passes out, good thing Yoohyeon catches her before she hits the ground.

~

“Will she be okay?” Yoohyeon asks Gahyeon. Worry wouldn’t leave her system because she feel responsible that Dami passed out. If Dami didn’t protect her, maybe she’d have more strength.

“She will be. Jiu unnie said that she just used too much of her gift,” Gahyeon tells her. “She protected you and used her gift so she deserves a good music review,” the girl winks at her before leaving the room.

Jiu enters after thirty or so minutes, “Yoohyeon, can we talk for a while?” she follows the older girl outside of Dami’s room. “I’m terribly sorry for bringing you into this mess, Yoohyeon. But you should understand, without your help, half bloods will continue to kill humans without any remorse. We need you to lure them out. Somehow, they’re attracted to your blood. Something even I cannot explain.”

Yoohyeon gives out a kind smile, “It’s okay. I’m just sad because someone got hurt because of me. If possible, I’d like to lessen the pain for everyone.”

For three centuries, Jiu has seen every bad person give in to temptation. But this is the first time a human wanted to help them. For all the years she had lived, human have always been terrified of them. “Are you not scared that we might betray you?”

“Of course I’m scared,” Yoohyeon giggles. “But I choose to believe that you won’t. I want to believe in the goodness in you. Wouldn’t that be a better perspective?”

Jiu holds back her surprise. A human, for the first time, a human trusts their kind. She offers her hand, “Kim Minji.”

Yoohyeon takes it, “Eh?”

“That’s my real name. It’s been a while since I’ve entrusted someone with my human name,” Jiu smiles.

“WHAT?! You’re Kim Minji? Lost Princess of the first ever empire?” Yoohyeon nows her history. Up until now, no scholar has answered as to why the first princess of the first empire in Korean land disappeared.

“I completely forgot about being a princess,” Jiu laughs and walks away from Yoohyeon. “Go back to Dami. If she wakes up feeling grumpy, tell her Minji is waiting. Use my name, that’ll shut her up.”

~

Days passed and Yoohyeon’s becoming accustomed to living with the vampires she met. Although for her work, she’s being dropped off and picked up by Dami. Something she’s still not accustomed to because the girl merely walks beside her and doesn’t say a word. Ever since the attack at the mansion, she’s been keeping her distance from Yoohyeon.

“Yoohyeon, we have a company dinner! Let’s go,” she gets pulled by her supervisor. Yoohyeon couldn’t even get her bag because her whole department dragged her to the parking lot. “Tonight, we celebrate Yoohyeon’s review that’s being praised right now in the media. Because of that, our stocks went five percent higher,” her supervisor announces.

Past nine in the evening when Yoohyeon finally escapes their company dinner. She thinks of her options, either she goes back to the office or she goes straight to the mansion. But the mansion is located just by the border of the city so it’ll be a long walk for her.

“Alright, guess I’ll be walking because men and cabs don’t really work together,” Yoohyeon tells herself.

Bad decision as it seems because just before she reaches the corner of where she came from, she gets attacked by assuming, another vampire. “It’s so hard to find a timing without that pesky pure blood around you,” the half blood bites Yoohyeon’s neck, making her scream in pain. She feels her blood being sucked out by the man holding her. “It’s true what they say, you have delicious blood. I wonder why the pure bloods are keeping you. You’d make a decent meal.”

“Let me go!” Yoohyeon shouts, even though she feels her life draining away because of the blood she lost.

“No, girly. I’ll drain you up and then eat up all your friends too. That way, I can eliminate even your pure blooded friends,” the man attempts to bite again when he gets pushed to the wall, cracking it due to the impact.

“Do you know how hard it is to look for you in this city?!” Dami shouts at Yoohyeon. “Your scent is all over the place because you freaking work for media! I told you to not stray away so that I can keep you safe, Kim Yoohyeon!” she continues. Yoohyeon can’t move, she’s still weak with the blood lost.

The vampire laughs, “You think I will not be prepared for you, pure blood?” he says as one by one, half bloods appear, surrounding Dami. Around thirty or more half bloods appeared, meaning Dami is outnumbered.

“Such a coward,” Dami prepares to use her ability although she knows that it’ll be tough because she needs to protect Yoohyeon and make sure they get to the mansion as soon as possible. She feels her eyes heat up, “Burn.”

Dami cannot burn each and every one of the half bloods so she needs to take them on hand to hand. Even with her strength cut in half because of using her ability, she makes sure to not leave Yoohyeon’s side. She’s pretty sure Jiu and the others already sensed her power from across the city but it will take time even for vampires to travel to where she is.

“Tired, pure blood?” the vampire who bit Yoohyeon laughs again. Dami gets another wound from a half-blood. Dami has to admit, she’s losing her strength with each half-blood she eliminates but she endures. Last five half bloods and Dami’s all covered in blood.

She uses up all her remaining strength to use her ability again. With her eyes tearing up blood, she points her finger to the last half-blood remaining, “Burn.”

With the all the half blood dead. Dami picks up Yoohyeon’s unconscious body and walks back to the mansion. Jiu arrives along with the other purebloods, “Dami..”

“Why do you keep saving the human?” Sing asks, clearly not amused by the gravity of Dami’s injuries. “The supplements will not be enough for you to recover from all these injuries!” she scolds.

“You could have just escaped by yourself… why?” Sua softly questions, taking Yoohyeon from Dami to ease the burden of carrying.

Dami shrugs, “Just because.”

~

Yoohyeon wakes up with her body burning. She tries to sit up but she can’t. “Don’t sit, your body has yet to recover,” says Sing who appears to her bed side. “You’re lucky Dami found you before you got drained,” she finishes.

That’s when she remembers, “Dami!” she sits up straight and tries to stand.

“I said stop!” Sing stops her from standing. “Dami is unconscious. Third day now. So leave her alone for her to rest!” Yoohyeon’s tears start to fall.

“Please, let me see her,” she cries. Just in time, Sua enters her room.

“Sing, did you make her cry?!” Sua accuses.

“No! I told her to rest but she insists on seeing Dami,” Sing walks out and Sua gives her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about that, she’s just hard to crack. But you’re close,” Sua sits beside her and takes her hand. Even with the coldness because of her vampire characteristics, having the older girl touch her felt warm, “Bora.”

Yoohyeon looks at her with confused eyes, “What?”

“Kim Bora, that’s my human name. I trust you now,” Sua assures her. “I didn’t believe Jiu when she told us that you’d become someone important to us. It was funny. I see humans as merely toys to play with. Ever since I became immortal, I have killed thousands of humans and half bloods alike. I was a general for the army before I was turned into a pure blood by Jiu herself.”

“W-Why are you telling me this?” she asks. Sua gives her a gentle squeeze and continues.

“I met a human just two decades after I became immortal. Like you, she believed that vampires retained their goodness. Even the half-bloods,” a surge of anger became evident thru Sua’s words. “She was my pure-blooded half before Sing witnessed her get murdered right in front of her eyes. I was away. I was busy dealing with half-bloods from another country. Sing was merely a decade old so her ability was yet to be controlled. That’s why she developed a certain hate for humans who are good to us.”

“But I thought you and Jiu and Sing are together?” Yoohyeon bravely asks.

“We are linked. The vampire world is a complicated mess. A pure-blood is born when another pure-blood offers her devotion and faith to a human. The human drinks her blood and thus, a pure-blood is created. Therefore they are linked to be together eternally. But being together doesn’t mean that they are romantically linked. Romantic links for vampires only happen when a pure blood includes love in what she promises to offer to the human and if the human loves the pure blood back. For me and Jiu, we are linked by soul, meaning we both promised faith and trust. Seems funny because humans think we don’t have a soul. Sing and Jiu are linked by their soul as well but they are also romantically linked. For me and Dong, when I turned her into a pure-blood, we got linked romantically. I loved her first but I didn’t know she loved me back. Sing adored Dong as much as I did. Dong was the breaker of everything we argued about as a triad. We made decisions that were questionable and Dong was the one who corrected them. But half bloods do not care if they drink human blood or not. For us, pure bloods, we can survive without human consumption as long as we drink the supplements we have developed. Half bloods cannot.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Yoohyeon feels like something is about to be asked from her and she doesn’t know whether or not she will like it.

“We found Dami almost a century ago. Just after Dong died. She reminded her of Dong so much that we, me, Jiu, and Sing, all devoted ourselves that we will protect Dami no matter what. She’s like a child to us,” Sua looks up the ceiling and chuckles. “Even with her stubborn attitude, she’s still our Dami and we want her safe. Yoohyeon, the supplements are not enough to heal Dami right now. I want you to stay with us for a while. Take a leave from work because we, as older pure bloods, cannot leave this mansion and risk exposure to the half bloods. Gahyeon is too weak to protect you because she just turned into a pure-blood just twenty years ago. Her ability may be controlled now but she lacks the strength to sustain it.”

Yoohyeon thinks about her life. She thinks of the risks she will have if she hands her indefinite leave. She knows that her rivals in the office will take advantage thus giving her a higher chance to have the low budgeted covers again. But at the same time, she thinks about how Dami protected her from all the attacks and threats she received. She even protected her from humans who tried to steal from her. Dami also showed her the mini library she made throughout the years she turned into a vampire. Yoohyeon’s heart clenches in pain. But she knows what to do.

“I will,” she tells Sua. “I want the best for all of you here. Even if you can protect yourself, it’s still hard because there are so many,” she smiles.

“I’ll bring you to Dami’s room,” Sua assists her.

“Sua-unnie… can I call you that?” when Sua nods, she continues her question. “How do half-bloods, you know, get turned into half bloods?”

“It’s basically because of us as well. Pure bloods to drink from humans turn the human into a half blood. Half bloods cannot survive if their pure blood abandons them. That’s why they rely on humans for blood. You see, if the pure blood who created the half-blood is within the area, the half blood will not get thirsty. Thus he will not crave for human food. In short, pure bloods are the half bloods’ sanity.”

They reach Dami’s room. Sua helps her sit just beside the bed, “When will she wake up?”

“No clue. Supplements don’t work,” Sua leaves the room. Yoohyeon looks at Dami’s pale face, her hands want to touch the vampire but she cannot. She wonders how she can help. When Yoohyeon notices Dami’s fingers moving, she tries to stand.

“Don’t,” Dami’s voice sounds cracked. Almost as if she’s weak. “Are you okay?” Dami asks her.

Yoohyeon cries, “Stupid! I should be asking you that!”

It’s not every day that Yoohyeon sees Dami’s unguarded self. So when the girl smiles and reaches to wipe Yoohyeon’s tears away, her heart raced, “You’re okay. I was scared that you might not be.”

Yoohyeon sits beside Dami, hugging the girl, “I was scared too. But don’t ever try to risk your life again just to save my fragile one, okay?!”

Dami chuckles, “I can’t promise. I just want you safe.”

Somehow, Yoohyeon feels something she hasn’t felt before. Something heartwarming yet totally foreign to her.

~

“We have bad news!” Sua announces as soon as they enter the dining hall.

“What?” Jiu asks.

“I just received news from our neighboring clan that half bloods have attacked them. They lost three pure-bloods. Meaning the half bloods are now powerful. They mentioned that they will attack this mansion. And they are on their way,” Sua explains.

“Dami has yet to recover! How many?” Sing asks. Jiu looks at them worriedly.

“Two hundred,” Sua answers. Jiu stands and closes all the windows.

“Dami and Yoohyeon, you two stay at the basement. We will handle them,” Jiu orders.

Dami refuses, “No. I will fight too. They are after Yoohyeon!”

“My decision is final!” Jiu exclaims. Glasses shatter in the dining table, “We can’t… I can’t handle another pure-blood loss. Please, Dami.”

Yoohyeon pulls Dami to the basement. It’s cold and dark but it’s the safest place inside the mansion. “Damn it! If only I have enough strength!” Dami keeps punching the wall. They hear the fight starting upstairs. They hear Sua’s shouts, Jiu’s orders, everything. Two hundred half bloods versus four people. That sounds like a suicide mission.

“Stupid half-bloods. It’s their fault! They keep drinking human blood. They keep increasing strength!” that’s when Yoohyeon realizes.

“Dami!” she pulls Dami to the ground, “Me!”

“What?” the anxious vampire asks. They hear Gahyeon’s scream in pain.

“My blood!” Yoohyeon says.

“What? Yes, they are after your blood!” the vampire answers.

Yoohyeon shakes her blood, “No! Drink my blood. You’ll have your strength back. I won’t turn insane because you’ll be with me!”

Dami stops her moves. She never considered drinking Yoohyeon’s blood. Never did she imagine to take a sip of human blood. But now, she’s desperate. She can’t lose her family. But she can’t lose Yoohyeon too. “I’ll turn you into a pure blood just after I drink. Say yes or we’ll both just die here,” she says.

Yoohyeon looks at Dami’s bright red eyes. She thinks of the days she spent with the whole group of vampires. She thinks of Sua and Minji. She smiles, “Eternally.”

Dami leans in, Yoohyeon tilts her neck so the girl can have better access. She feels Dami’s lips on her neck, “I’m sorry if it hurts.” She feels Dami’s fangs penetrate her neck, sipping her blood. The sensation is different from the way she got bitten before. This feels warm, gentle, almost _loving_. Yoohyeon feels her life draining, Dami stops drinking and scratches her wrist, “Here, drink.”

She follows the girl’s orders and drinks Dami’s blood. It’s not pleasing to the taste buds and it’s like swallowing fire itself. But she feels herself being changed. She feels the burning sensation travel and spread inside her body.

“I need to help them,” Dami whispers. “It will take you a few minutes to become like me,” Yoohyeon instinctively reaches out her hand.

The vampire holds it and plants a kiss, “It burns.”

“It will, it does,” Dami tells her softly. “For all it’s worth, I’m willing to risk everything again just so I can make sure you are safe,” she ends. She stands up and fixes Yoohyeon into the center. The basement is the same place where Dami was turned into a pure blood. It’s where Gahyeon was turned. It’s the ritual place. Although it’s not the same for Yoohyeon. The normal ritual would include having witnesses and other pure bloods’ recognition, it should be fine.

She walks her way to the main floor of the house. Dami is on a ticking clock. If she remains in the basement a minute further, she might lose one of her family. As she opens the door, she sees Gahyeon’s wounded body on the side and the three girls guarding her. It’s also obvious that the three are injured as well. Blood drips from Sing’s arm, Sua is barely standing while Jiu has a large wound on her back. There are still many half bloods left but Dami knows that her ability will be enough to wipe them out.

“Minji-unnie,” she calls out Jiu by her real name. If this will be their final battle against pesky half-bloods, she’d rather call her unnie by her real name.

Jiu turns around and sees Dami, “Get back down there! We can handle this.”

Dami shakes her head. She sees the injuries Jiu has. Not only is her back wound large, she also has scratches and bite marks on her arms and legs. Now that she has a good look about it, she also sees Sua’s wounds are grave. Sing’s ability to control the ground is also evident because there are coffins made of soil. But the limit to Sing’s abilities is easily reached especially since they stopped consuming humans. “I’m okay now. But unnie,” she gives a shy grin to her big sisters. “Yoohyeon will come up in a few minutes… she’s a pure blood now,” shock gets written in all three faces.

“You didn’t ask for permission?!” Sing scolds.

“I couldn’t. Would you want me up here and ask you ‘hey is it okay to turn her?’ and then go back down the basement? I did what I had to…” Dami kills a half blood as she walks to the Triad. “Also, I might have drank her blood a bit because I was weak. She offered it, don’t worry.”

“Dami!” Sua wants to slap the kid but with her injuries, she’s more than thankful that Dami appeared of they’d be dead.

Dami covers her eyes, “It’s not gonna make me thirst for human blood, unnie. Don’t worry,” she laughs and opens her eyes directing to the half bloods, “Burn.”

~

“Lee Yubin, get back here!” Yoohyeon shouts from inside their room. It’s been a year since she became a vampire and turned her back on the human world. She doesn’t have regrets because Dami or now she prefers to call Yubin, has been nothing but a blessing to her. In the human world, she simply disappeared without a trace. She was also watching when her family mourned for her _death_. It took a while for Dami to forgive herself for taking Yoohyeon away from her family but it was Yoohyeon’s choice for her own. She chose to be with Dami and she doesn’t have any regret.

“It’s too early, why are you so noisy?” Sing comes out of her room, stretching and clearly annoyed.

“Good morning, Siyeon-unnie!” Yoohyeon smiles brightly. Since she became a pure blood, Sing introduced her human name to her. They have gotten close. Sometimes too close that Dami becomes jealous. It surprised her how clingy and affectionate Siyeon is because when she was human, she was nothing more than aloof to her.

“Dami annoying you again?” Siyeon asks. It’s quarter past seven in the evening so it’s basically morning for them. Although they live normal human lives when it’s morning, Siyeon still prefers to be awake during the night.

They go out the backyard where Jiu and Sua are seated. Gahyeon’s also there, leaning her head on Sua’s shoulder. Yoohyeon confidently steps, the moonlight hitting her skin. She takes a good look at her new family, eyes shining red. Siyeon is already beside Jiu. Yoohyeon breathes in the evening breeze, hearing the quiet sound of the dark life she had chosen.

She feels Dami appear beside her, holding her hand, “The night has come. Our time has just begun.”

Yoohyeon looks at the vampire beside her. She remembers how shocked she was when Jiu announced that they are romantically linked as well as their souls. Her eyes shines red, mirroring Dami’s, “The moon looks beautiful tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It's a bit rush because I got busy with work. Always stay safe and wash your hands!
> 
> Let's be mutuals on twitter too! ~ @moonbyulasaur
> 
> I need more DC content on my TL hehe


End file.
